


The Cabin

by abrrs



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrrs/pseuds/abrrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and Kirsten have to stay in a cabin together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

When Cameron had quickly thrown random clothes in a bag, grabbed her, and forced her to his car she wasn't thrilled, though because she trusted him she didn't ask any questions (yet). As soon as they were on the road she started asking him what the hell was going on. He explained that someone had shown up at her house with a gun, luckily Camille had just driven up as the shooter was leaving the house. She wasn't thrilled that her car was shot at but the agency would probably replace it. He told her that Maggie had sent him the location of a safe house and they were to go there until further notice.   
Once her questions were answered she stared out the window. While a weekend away with Cameron didn't particularly bother her she had a feeling that something big was going to happen if they weren't allowed to return soon. No one except her knew everything that she had seen in Cam’s head. Camille had badgered her until she had simply stopped talking to Camille all together. Cameron had only asked about the license plate and although she knew he wanted to ask her what else she saw he hadn't brought up the stitch again.   
Eventually night fell and they turned off onto a narrow road with a cliff on her side. Although she couldn't see down very far she turned away from the window not enjoying the all consuming darkness. Instead she stared at the profile of the man beside her. She knew herself now more than ever and knew what she wanted, but she also knew that he didn't understand what a relationship would be like with her. She could give him her everything and it still wouldn't be half as much as he would give her. Plus there is the issue of her not being able to talk about THE stitch without getting physically ill.   
The car slowed and she looked out at the safe “house”. It was a small cabin on the edge of a cliff and it looked a little bit worse for wear.   
“Can I get out your side?”   
“Sure Stretch.” He said giving me a weird look. After climbing over the seat and out of the car we went to the cabin. Of course the electricity was out, though Cameron assured me Maggie would sort it out soon enough, so I pulled up the flashlight on my phone. Inside there was a kitchen area and a bed and although the outside was shabby the inside looked well kept. She walked forward and noticed that Cameron didn’t follow her.   
“What?” She asked turning towards him. She thought that his face looked slightly red but didn’t want to blind him to get a better look.   
“There is only one bed.” He said as if that explained something. After an unknown period of time she understood. She wouldn't admit that one bed was a good thing for her. She wasn't thrilled about sleeping in an unknown place that was pitch black.  
“Really? We’ve shared a bed before, but it is too cold for you to sleep on top of the covers so we’ll just have to behave.” I said before continuing into the cabin as he let out a small sound. There was a door by the bed and inside was a bathroom. Cameron had placed his bag on the bed and was ruffling through it.   
“Did you need to borrow a shirt? I wasn’t able to pack much.”   
“Sure.” I said grabbing the shirt he was holding. I put my phone on the bed and moved to just outside the circle of light and changed. She folded her clothes and made her way back to the bed. Cameron then changed into his sweatpants as she climbed into bed. After he took out his contacts and joined her she turned off the flashlight and said “Goodnight girlfriend.”  
“Goodnight cupcake.” He said from the other side of the bed. She didn't know how long it took her to fall asleep but the sound of Cameron’s breathing was hypnotic.   
The next morning she woke up spooning Cameron. Her arm was trapped under his her hand rested right over his exposed scar. She didn't want to wake him up but also didn’t want him to wake up while she was still spooning him. She let out a small sigh and thought about what to do while enjoying the heat radiating from the man in front of her.


End file.
